


Ruchy wiatru

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [51]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Nie ukrywam, że to moje pokrętne wytłumaczenie tego wschodniego wiatru, stworzone razem z Tony. Bo ja też nie wiem, czemu wschodni. Jeśli ktoś z Was wie, proszę, wytłumaczcie mi w komentarzu. :)EDIT: Pisane przed 4 serią. Po obejrzeniu 2 odcinka traci jakikolwiek sens :(





	

— Wschodni wiatr jest przerażającą siłą, która obraca w pył wszystko na swojej drodze. Odnajduje niegodnych i wyrywa ich z ziemi.

— Dlaczego wschodni?

— Słucham?

— Dlaczego wschodni, a nie, na przykład, północny? Czy to ma jakiś związek z komunizmem?

Mycroft przyglądał się swojemu młodszemu braciszkowi, który, jak na złość, nie chciał zasnąć. W sumie, to nie chciał spać co noc, twierdząc, że nie jest zmęczony. Ale miał sześć lat i rodzice nie słuchali jego protestów, a w takie wieczory jak ten, gdy oni pojechali do teatru, to Mycroft był zobowiązany położyć go spać.

I teraz miał zagwozdkę, bo sam nie bardzo wiedział, czemu wschodni. Kiedyś mama opowiedziała mu tę historię, a on ją po prostu zapamiętał. Bardziej skupił się na tych niegodnych, myśląc, że mama chce go ostrzec przed złym postępowaniem. Nie mając lepszej opcji, postanowił sam coś wymyślić.

— Trochę. Komunizm to totalitarny system, wdzierający się przez populistyczne hasła do umysłów głupich ludzi i niszczący ich rękoma wszystko na swej drodze. I ty też jesteś jak ten komunizm. Idź spać.

— To najgłupsze wyjaśnienie jakie słyszałem. Wymyśl coś lepszego.

— Czasem nie ma innych wyjaśnień, niż te głupie. Dobranoc.

— Mycroft? Nie wychodź.

Starszy chłopiec westchnął. Położył się obok brata i zgasił nocną lampkę.

— Dobranoc.


End file.
